A general problem in soil remediation efforts is the amount of material left behind in small pockets. We are exploring this issue by observing the residual oil after a water flush in a packed bead sample. The oil residue is studied as a function of flow parameters in both real time and at high resolutions in a stopped flow arrangement. In addition, studies of radio-isotope transport have been initiated via lanthanide analogs.